My Favorite Other
by MylesFromReality
Summary: Everyone else may have forgotten about Xion, but for a certain nobody, that's not the case.


Roxas was in the middle of his battle with Sora at the station of awakening, with Sora seeming to have the upper hand.

"do you know why I have the advantage over you?" Sora asked Roxas. "it's because my strength doesn't just come from just my heart, but the hearts of all of my friends! Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey! all of them are always there with me, if not physically, then at least spiritually!" he confirmed.

"That's right!" said a voice from behind Sora that he immediately recognized as Kairi.

Sora turned around to see all of his previously mentioned friends watching.

"how did you guys get here?" Sora asked.

"heh! you're not the only one who can enter the Dive To The Heart, I can too!"

answered Riku.

"you poor deluded fool" said Roxas.

"you aren't the only one with friends, I have Axel with me, and also..." he paused and put on a genuine smile "I have Xion."

Riku then felt a surge of electricity run through his body "Xion, for some reason that name sounds very familiar to me" he declared.

"Roxas, who is Xion?" Sora asked.

"a replica of myself, you could say she's your other nobody" Answered Roxas.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT I HAVE TWO NOBODIES!?" Sora asked in shock.

"yes, while you were sleeping to regain your memories, Xemnas created Xion as a fail-safe incase me or you proved to be useless to Orginization XIII, he created her from Kairi, as she was your stongest memory at that time." Roxas explained.

"she was placed under my care, so we quickly developed a strong bond with one another but then YOU took her away from me! I tried to bring her back but HE decided to stop me!"

""he"? who?" Riku asked.

"you should know the answer to that better than anyone Riku," answered Roxas.

"because it was YOU!"

Riku then fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain.

"Riku! what's wrong?!" asked Mickey.

"what did you do Roxas?!" Sora asked angrily.

"it appears that Riku's memories of Xion are returning to him." answered Roxas.

after a short moment, Riku stood back up.

"that's right!" said Riku.

"at one point, Namine let Xion know that her existence halted the restoration of Sora's memories and therefore his awakening." Riku explained.

"Xion decided to become one with Sora after hearing this, and then I went to The World That Never Was to capture Roxas as he was also needed to complete Sora's memories, it was then that Xion spoke to me telepathically, telling me stop Roxas and his plans of bringing her back at any cost, and I managed to do just that, but Roxas was supposed to lose his memories of her after that."

"then how does Roxas still remember her?!" asked a confused Donald.

"I did indeed forget about her for a brief period of time," explained Roxas.

"but my memories were restored thanks to THIS!" said Roxas, now pointing his Oblivion at the group.

"of course," realized Riku.

"the Oblivion is connected to memories that are either passing away or already lost." he explained.

"so the Oblivion restored Roxas' memories?!" asked Sora.

"yes, you catch on quick." answered Roxas.

"I failed to bring Xion back last time, but this time will be much different!" Roxas declared.

"stop it Roxas! this is what Xion wanted, and she wanted you to join Sora too! that's why contacted me when she did!"

Riku exclaimed.

"that's because she didn't know the truth at that time." replied Roxas.

"us nobodies may not be born with hearts, but it's very possible for us to develop a heart over time, which was the case with me, Xion and also Axel!" Roxas explained.

"which means that we're just as human as our originals and have just as much right to exist on our own as you do! and after I bring Xion back, I'll bring back Axel and all of the other nobodies that were forced to join thier originals and then finally punish Xemnas for what he's done!" he declared as he started rushing toward Sora.

Sora tried using the power of his heart to pry the two keyblades from his nobodies' hands, but Roxas was protected by the power of his own heart.

Sora pulled out his Kingdom Key and braced for impact, but Roxas used his own Oblivion to knock the keyblade out of his hands and then plunged his Oathkeeper into Sora's heart.

Sora fell to his knees and screamed in pain, and it was at that very moment that Xion materialized.

"Xion!" Roxas called out in happiness.

"it's so wonderful to see you again Roxas, but the reunion must wait, Sora's friends are probably about to attack us, we need to deal with them first!" said Xion

"Xion!" Riku exclaimed.

"you're taking HIS side?!"

"yes!" responded Xion.

"before, I thought there was no escaping my fate, but then, I heard what Roxas said from within Sora, and I can say with complete confidence that Roxas is indeed correct, and so, I'm going to do everything in my power to help him in achieving his goal." she explained.

"YOU'RE INSANE!!!!" shouted Riku.

Sora then passed out.

"quick Kairi! you need to restore Sora's heart before he becomes a heartless!" exclaimed goofy.

"right!" Kairi replied.

"just hold them off!"

"will do!" said Riku.

Riku, Goofy, Donald and Mickey then charged towards Roxas and Xion.

"Roxas! perform a spell with me!" said Xion.

"it would be my pleasure." Roxas replied.

and then the two nobodies combined the powers of thier hearts to cast Ultima, the most powerful spell known to mankind which then know their 4 enemies out cold.

"you're a good other Sora" said Roxas.

"but today I proved that a nobody can indeed surpass thier original, as was the case here."

"so what should we do now?" asked Xion.

"should we finish them off?"

"I suceeded in bringing you back, so I don't see a reason to finish them at the moment." replied Roxas.

"but if they choose to become our enemies in the future, i'm afraid we'll be forced to do just that, but for now, let's go catch up, I'll treat you to sea salt ice cream."

"alright" Xion agreed.

a bright flash of light, and the two were gone...

Roxas woke up and found Xion lying right next to him, he gently shook her, causing her to wake up.

"let's go Xion, before they wake up too!"

"right!" agreed Xion...

"it seems Roxas has betrayed us." said Xemnas to himself.

"no matter! I can deal with him later, but first I need to focus on the bigger threats like Sora."

Sora and his friend all woke up.

"Sora! are you okay?!" asked a worried Kairi.

"yeah, I'm fine thanks to you!"

Sora replied

"thank goodness!" said a relieved Mickey.

"looks like those two already left." said Goofy.

"I think we should leave them alone for now" said Sora.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" asked donald.

"you almost became a heartless because of Roxas!" said Riku.

"yeah, I know, but Roxas has a good point, maybe we should think of nobodies as a race of people who no different than ourselves" Sora replied.

"fair enough, I suppose." said Mickey.

"so what was that spell they casted?" asked Riku.

"it is called "Ultima"" answered Mickey.

"up until now, I thought it was lost to time."

"I wonder where they got thier hands on such a powerful ability." said Riku...

Roxas and Xion were sitting on a park bench eating sea salt ice cream when a question popped into Xion's mind.

"so Roxas, do you really think we can beat Xemnas?"

"absolutely" answered Roxas.

"just think about it, we beat Sora and his friends, and seeing as how they defeated Ansem, I'm very sure they can do the same to Xemnas."

"good point" agreed Xion.

"by the way,"

"hmm?" asked Roxas.

"what you did back there, no one has ever done something like that for me..."

Roxas listened carefully, he felt this was somthing very important.

"in fact, you've pretty much always been kind to me, more than anyone else...I..."

"go on." Roxas insisted.

"I think actions would speak louder than words in this situation." Xion then wrapped her arms around Roxas and pressed her lips against his for about ten seconds before pulling back.

Roxas immediately returned both the embrace and the kiss.

both of thier faces were completely red, as if Axel had set them on fire.

"you know Xion," said Roxas.

"while Sora is indeed a good other, you're definetely my _favorite_ other."

"I can definitely say the same about you"

said Xion.

 **END**

hey guys, I'm kinda new, I've written a few fanfics on paper, but this is the first time I've posted a story on the internet.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
